The goal of our project is to further develop the tracking scanning laser ophthalmoscope (TSLO) to enable widespread use of the technology for high-resolution eye-tracking for NCAA student-athletes with sports related head injuries, such as traumatic brain injury and concussions. Tracking is done via an image-based software program that monitors the image of the retina over time while simultaneously logging the displacements of the eye. Currently, this system is the most accurate, fast and functional eye-tracking system used in a standard ophthalmic instrument. The TSLO has the ability to non-invasively track the retina at 960 Hz, with an accuracy of 0.2 arcminutes or ~1 micron. This level of accuracy is unprecedented in the clinic and is crucial when monitoring minute changes in eye motion immediately after the time of impact and during post-concussion recovery. Current pupil eye-tracking technologies lack the sensitivity needed to accurately measure fixational eye movements (FEMs), an early stage indicator of many neurological disorders, with research grade eye-tracking systems being either far too invasive or costly to implement as diagnostic tools. The TSLO as a concussive screening tool would be the perfect fit for Sport Medicine Clinics and the locker room. Thus, there is a significant scientific and commercial opportunity for the improvement and expansion of the technical capabilities of the TSLO.